


Of Gifts and Confessions

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Former Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Queen of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Soft Rowena MacLeod, Soft Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: There was no crown on her today, no heavy makeup or bodyguards. A soft pink blouse and black skirt clashed against his grey sweater and jeans and he loved every bit of it.Just bare souls being laid on the table for the other. No shiny extras.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Of Gifts and Confessions

If you told Sam Winchester that he would be celebrating Valentine’s Day getting warm, happy kisses from the queen of hell, he wouldn’t believe you. Nobody would believe it.

Yet here he was, having gone through the portal to hell, with a soft, lithe body curled into his lap, pink painted nails woven into his hair and pulling gently, and kisses being trailed up his jawline.

He was happy. So was she, if the kisses were anything to go by.

A rarity for the Winchester’s and their friends, even rarer for hellish royalty.

There were no cases for him to solve. No my bloody ex valentine’s to chase, Dean getting cursed by a woman scorned, possessions angelic or otherwise, just a lone boring night in.

Just him and his tiny queen enjoying each other’s company.

He couldn’t have wanted more to be honest. 

Sam never knew how long she was ever gone for, not with the way time worked in hell. A week or two for him could be a few months, maybe a year for her. The small moments had to count, the longer ones cherished and locked away just in case. 

He didn’t have it in him to ask her to give up her new calling for him and she would never offer nor ask him if the tables were turned. They understood each other now, warts and all, they fulfilled their prophecy and now their books were clean.

A fresh start.

So, he always held her like they hadn’t seen each other in ages, talked to her like he’d just seen her that morning. It was the little things, he needed those.

Maybe one day instead of a bunker, or a Victorian-inspired bedroom in hell, they could have a cute little place they didn’t have to worry about leaving. They could have a library that would be the envy of everyone.

Dean would just roll his eyes about it.

Pulling back from her nuzzling, Sam ran his calloused hand across her cheek, trailed it down her jaw and tried to commit her sharp features to memory to tide him over until the next time he saw her.

There was no crown on her today, no heavy makeup or bodyguards. A soft pink blouse and black skirt clashed against his grey sweater and jeans and he loved every bit of it. 

Just bare souls being laid on the table for the other. No shiny extras. 

The demons who served her were wary any time he appeared in their domain, a former King of Hell bowing before the current Queen, it was unsettling to them. The King bowed to no one, he figured some of them were still waiting for him to jump out and yell surprise, to usurp her from right under her.

Never gonna happen. 

Sam never wanted to feel as dark as he had when he held the throne, sometimes he didn't understand how she could stomach it but she always reminded him about the centuries she had on him and he knew that Rowena was strong, stronger than he had been. She would take a break if she needed it, he trusted in that part.

The woman in his arms wouldn't break over the small things, she might not be completely human anymore, but she didn't forget what it was like to be one either. Magic still ran through her veins, strong, ancient magic. If anyone might be able to pull this off for as long as Crowley had, it would be Rowena.

Like mother, like son.

His hand was still tracing lazily along her arm, completely enamoured in his findings and in return her own green eyes watched his brain work itself into overdrive, a small smile forming the longer the silence grew between them. 

She thought he was the cutest when he got stuck looking like he was trying to solve a problem or understand ancient works of fiction. He was looking at her as if he was trying to crack her open and everything he was seeking would come spilling out and part of her wanted to let him try. 

It would be his greatest challenge.

Rowena reached up to take his wandering hand in hers, threading their fingers together and resting their hands against her thigh, her other hand cupping his chin and pressing a quick kiss to his lips again in an attempt to get him back to reality with her.

A calmness ran over Rowena, a small smile curling around her features as she found her words. 

"I cannae say I've ever celebrated a Valentine's Day, never had a reason before, but I made ye something, Samuel. To say how fond of ye I am. Dunno I can say the other words, if I've got that in me, but uhm... " she grew quieter as she trailed off but hope he still understood what she was trying to say.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything, Ro."

"And I **don't**. This is for ye... and in a way for me. It'll keep over ye when I can't be there." Rowena quickly brushed it off, reaching over the arm of her throne to a small side table, that Sam swore hadn't been there when he arrived and picked up a small purple and black wrapped wooden box. 

"It's not new by any means, I made this before.... the fall, but I hope it suits ye." They didn't talk about the fact she asked him to kill her. Or that he had used her spell to bring back another instead of even trying to resurrect her. 

Not a great relationship starter. 

But she had come to like Eileen in her own way, so all wasn't lost there.

Taking the box from Rowena's small hand, he gave their still clasped hands a squeeze before letting go to unwrap his present. Curious as to what she could have even though to make him, something witchy maybe. She wasn't crafty in the domestic sort of way.

Inside the box lay a solid gold band, etched with rune work and weaved with magic Sam swore he could feel rolling off it just by looking at it. His eyebrow quirked, wild thoughts beginning to race, but a sly smirk grew across his features and he picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. "It's beautiful. Aren't I the one that's supposed to propose though?"

A beet red flush ran up Rowena so fast it would make a vicar blush and spurred her to start rapidly answering in broken pieces. "I'm not -- s'not like that, giant. Also, bit sexist, don't ye think? A lass can do the askin' too ye know... but it's... I haven't told ye everything I've done and yer not exactly a saint yerself and what about Charles -- "

Sam put the box on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing one up and down her back while trying to soothe her, "Rowena. Breathe."

Head bobbing in agreement, Rowena inhaled and let it out through her nose. She didn't need to breathe anymore but the motion still helped. "It's for yer protection, Samuel. It'll size itself to whatever finger ye **decide** to wear it on and it's enchanted to work against anyone who may mean to harm ye. It may put ye in a barrier or burn someone trying to touch ye or well, it's got loads of uses."

Sam eyed the box between their legs and glanced back at his... girlfriend? They hadn't used any labels yet and went back to the box to pick the band up with a soft smile. This was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever received, it was crafted with his safety and care in mind. It was crafted with powerful magi of _love_ , he knew that even if she couldn't say it just yet. 

The Queen of Hell **loved** him, that was so... his heart was making those weird fluttery feelings. He was so proud of her, one, but two... he didn't doubt her feelings for a second. Her desire to be loved and cared for, as smart and as powerful as she was, even if she was scared to admit it. 

Rowena loved him and he loved her, he knew it when that red heel stepped into his sightline two years ago and greeted him like she hadn't been dead for months. He'd been hurt, sure, but his heart was also soaring at seeing her again. It had only gotten lighter as time went on and when he held her in his arms, tears in both their eyes and her begging him to kill her... he thought part of him died with her.

Rowena's nine lives brought him back too in the end and now they were gonna get to have this, the exchanging of gifts and celebrating holidays together (his and hers) and who knew after that? Maybe this ring wouldn't be the only one in the picture someday.

Glancing back at his redheaded love, Rowena was still quiet. The heat of almost embarrassment was still sitting on her pale face and her head was bowed a bit, almost as if she was waiting for him to laugh at her or turn her gift down. To hurt her in some way. His heart ached for her at that moment and Sam swore he'd never hurt her or make her feel like she didn't deserve to be loved because all he wanted in that moment was to see her smile again. 

Pulling the band out of the box, Sam slipped it onto his ring finger while watching the confused look appear on her face, and with both hands cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, only pulling back to rest his forehead against hers and whisper softly against her skin. "I love you. This is a beautiful gift. I mean it, it's incredibly thoughtful." It was a gift that would also show his commitment to someone he was "quite fond of" and hers to him. It was perfect.

A quiet relieved but wobby sigh was the only answer he got before she was wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck, nodding to everything and nothing at the same time. "I just worry about ye, Samuel. The lot of you have the worst luck with gettin' into trouble and ye don't have me there anymore to save yer hides as easily. I canne just leave my post or bring hell to ye boys like Fergus did, new ruler and all. My help has to count now more than ever so I hope this will aid ye when I'm not there and that maybe ye'll think of me when ye wear it."

Taking her hand into his, Sam pressed the ring against the back of her hand and held it against his heart, letting her feel the combination of soft heartbeats and cold metal bind them together even further. He gave her a goofy shit eating grin, "I'll be sure to call you every time I get into trouble from now on, cuz uh, you love me so you won't let anything happen to me."

Rowena's jaw dropped and her eyes practically rolled into her head at the promise, for that's what it was. She knew it. She also heard the L word and didn't flinch at his overconfidence in her feelings for him. "Yer a numpty, Sam Winchester. I won't answer. We don't even get good service down here, somethin' about all the brimstone." She insisted defiantly.

Laughing softly, Sam nodded enthusiastically and rubbed his cheek happily against hers while he swayed their bodies carefully in the tight confines of the throne. "Yeah, you will. Cuz we love each other. That's what people in love do. Dean's gonna hate us." 

Sighing dramatically, Rowena realized she had played herself and got herself stuck and there was no getting out of it now. He was right: fools in love and all that. "Aye, giant. Don't make me regret this."

Sam reached up and booped her on the nose, something no one had ever done to her before, and hummed. "Too late."

Yeah. He was a lucky guy indeed. Happy Valentine's Day to him.


End file.
